


Sleeping Sherlock

by Sparkypip



Series: It takes John Watson to save your life works [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Broken Bones, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sleeping Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: A very very quick doodle of Sherlock sleeping from recoveries story - chapter 8 - migraine.





	Sleeping Sherlock




End file.
